


Blackjack

by chynnawrites



Series: Blackjack/Payback [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Part 1, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian is interviewing with James Corden and Corinne comes along





	

The crowd outside James Cordens’ studio roared as Sebastian arrived and stepped out of the car before he helped me out. Deaf and hearing people alike signed and shouted to me, smiled and waved. Sebastian held my hand and walked with me into the studio. He was so sweet to everyone who came across his path. The assistants and producers showed us to the orange room where he was going to stay until they needed him. James came by and said hello. He gave me the opportunity to fangirl over his work in the theatre and signed an autograph for me.

The stylist came in and did Sebastian’s hair and make before giving him this beautiful deep navy blue, almost black, suit. The white dress shirt and blue polka dot tie pulled his whole ‘I would look good in church pew, but I’d fuck you in the supply closet later’ look together.

 _Damn. I’m one lucky lady._ I thought to myself as he stepped out of the bathroom. The stylists gave him a once over and nodded. He walked them to the door and thanked them for their help before turning to me.

“So how do I look in this monkey suit?” Sebastian asked me, holding his arms out and grinning. He knew what suits did to me.

“I don’t know what I like more. The monkey suit or the handsome monkey in it.” I joked as I stood up and went over to him. “You look like a church boy with the suit and the perfect hair. And this face.” I grabbed his chin and kissed him.

“You know, we still got some time to kill.” He grinned mischievously.

“And I’ve got a great idea on how to kill the time.” My smirk was just as devilish as I kissed him again and walked away. I dug in my purse and pulled out a deck of cards. I held them up and an audible groan filled the air.

“Cards? What the hell?” He asked, pulling the small table in front of the couch and grabbing a chair. He put the chair on the opposite side of the couch and sat down. I sat and started shuffling cards, grinning.

“Strip blackjack.” I dealt the cards and smirked. “Bust takes off two items and farthest under 21 takes one. You hit 21 or you’re closer to 21 than the other, you keep all your clothes on.” I lifted up my cards and looked. Ace and jack of spades. I was golden. I looked over at Sebastian as he lifted his own cards. He had a seven of hearts on top.

“Hit me.” He tried to look serious, but cracked a smile. I laid down the two of diamonds on top of his other card. “And what about you, sweetheart?” He asked with that smug tone, making me smirk.

“I’m staying.” I leaned back and looked at him, taking a sip of water.

“Me too.” He grabbed a pretzel out of the bowl and popped it in his mouth. This man and his oral fixations. I flipped my cards and chuckled.

“Twenty-one, baby. Let’s see what you got.” I watched as he flipped his card, revealing the ace of hearts. “One or eleven?” I asked, taking another sip of my water.

“Eleven. Puts me at twenty.” I looked at him and grinned. “Which means I strip first.” Sebastian stood up and stripped off his jacket before sitting down. I started formulating my plan for the next hand. He gathered the cards and started shuffling before dealing, my eyes fixated on his hands the whole time. He dealt me the ten of clubs and the ten of diamonds. I was going to bust on purpose. I only had two things to lose.

“Hit me.” I said flatly, watching a four of spades land on top. I looked over and saw the jack of hearts. _He’s gonna stay. He’s got at least a nine._ I read his face and grinned. _Guess I’m gonna lose._ I shrugged it off and smiled.

“Stay.” We said together and flipped our cards. I showed I busted and he had the jack of clubs. I got up and grinned, motioning him to me.

“Need help, printesă?” He strutted over to me and turned me around. I moved my hair out of the way so he could unzip my dress. He kissed the exposed skin as it pooled around my feet. His hands grazed over my back and unhooked my bra, letting the straps slide down my arms.

“You want the heels off too?” I turned back to face him, my body bare and my core starting to ache.

“Oh God no.” He chuckled, pulling me to him and kissing me passionately. He started walking us backwards as James started his monologue, which played on the monitor in the room. We landed on the couch and I straddled his lap, undoing the buttons of his vest. I kissed his neck and grinned.

“I think my idea on how to kill the time is working out perfectly.” I mused, nibbling his earlobe and leading one of his hands down to my aching sex.

“You realize where we are?” He moaned as my hands tangled into his hair, tugging his head back and bringing his eyes to meet mine.

“Uh huh. And I also know you have to do an intro in about ten minutes.” I kissed his neck and rolled my hips against his hand. “So you better get to it.”

“You sexy little minx.” He growled, his teeth bared and his jaw locked. He jutted his hips upward and pressed his throbbing cock against my thigh, smirking at me. “You’re paying for this later.” His fingers started to tease my clit and entrance, making me mirror his smile.

“I fully expect it. Let’s just hope they show you from the waist up in your intro.” I chuckled. I kissed his jaw and neck as my hands stayed in his hair. The monitor was still on James’ monologue as Sebastian started pumping, curling, and crooking his fingers inside me. His thumb rested against my clit, rubbing it and pressing it just right. I bit my lip so I wouldn’t moan too loudly. He hit my sweet spot and rubbed my clit at the same time and my body arched backwards. I let out a moan and a string of curse words, most of which I’m sure were unintelligible.

“You’re making me crazy, iubită.” He moaned against my neck, pumping his fingers harder and faster. His voice was low and husky. I rested my head on his shoulder and my hips rolled against his hand. He curled his fingers and hit my clit just right and I came undone. My body arched back as my walls clenched around his fingers. He wrapped his other arm around my back and held me to him as he let me ride out my orgasm. I collapsed against his body and breathed heavily. We heard James’ say it was time to meet the guests and I groaned. That meant he’d have to move.

“I don’t wanna move, Seb.” I whined. I looked at him and smiled in a haze, hoping he’d take sympathy on me. He kissed my cheek and grinned, moving me and standing up as they moved to his door. I grabbed a banana and started making not so family friendly gestures as they knocked on the door.

“Stop it!” He shouted at me as he opened the door, his hair a mess and his face red. I watched on the monitor and smirked.

“Hey, Sebastian!” James shouted as Seb closed the door. Thankfully, the camera showed him from the waist up.

“Hi.” He said, crossing his arms and smoldering at the camera. He was trying to hide his embarrassment and not doing a very god job at it.

“Everything okay?” James shouted, causing Seb to close the door. With how disheveled his hair was and his cheeks flushed, he looked even sexier. I was even happier they showed him from the waist up.  

“How’s it going? I’m great.” Seb spoke over James as his eyes darted.

“Everything okay in there?” James asked again, fighting a chuckle.

“Yeah. No, um, we’re just...” Sebastian stumbled over my words, running a hand through that gorgeous head of hair, “...playing cards. You know, like, the blackjack game.” He smiled and smoldered. “The game with the cards.” He added, those blue eyes darting again.

“Right. You’re gambling on the premises?” James let out his chuckle, causing Sebastian to look down and smile.

“No. The fruit and the um...” He was fumbling over his words again, his flustered face making me smile as I watched the monitor. “Thank you. Are you alright?” He looked to the camera and pointed at James.

“I’m good. We might have to escort you out of the building. We have a strict no gambling policy.” James responded, getting a laugh and a few ‘ahhs’ from the audience. “I’m afraid this is all you’ll see of Sebastian Stan tonight!” James added, making the audience laugh as Sebastian said something I couldn’t quite make out.

“No, we love you! Sebastian Stan, everybody!” James shouted. Sebastian nodded and waved before retreating back into the room and slamming the door. I looked at him as he sat down and pushed the table away.

“Flustered much, sweetheart?” I chuckled and took another bite of the banana from earlier, looking him over and eyefucking him. He grabbed the banana out of my hand and set it down.

“On your knees, printesă.” He growled, his eyes dark and hungry.

“Is this my payback for making you all hot and bothered?” I mused, kissing his cheek before I stood up and knelt in front of him.

“No. That happens when we’re done here. But for now...” He undid his belt and lifted his hips, pushing his pants down to his ankles. His rock hard erection sprang free, making me grin. “You surely don’t think you get to get off and send me to an interview with a raging hard on?” His hand wrapped around the back of my neck as he leaned down to kiss me. My hand wrapped around him and he took a sharp breath as I started stroking him gently. I smiled up at him, my brown eyes hungry.

“I think you should go out there with this.” I cooed, gently kissing the head of his cock and smiling. “Think of it as a reminder of what I’m supposed to have later.” I licked my lips and winked at him.

“You better watch it, princess. Each tease makes that payback a little worse.” He groaned as he wrapped his hand in my hair. I started stroking him faster before taking his head in my mouth. He let out a heavy moan and arched his back, looking down at me with hooded eyes. I looked up at him and smirked, knowing he was closer. I flicked my tongue just barely under the head and he came undone. I felt his muscles clench and he let out a heavy groan as he spilled into my mouth. I looked up at him and smiled before standing up and grabbing my bra. I went to the vanity and grabbed some tissues, handing them to Sebastian.

“You better clean up, baby. It won’t long before they come and take you away from me.” I chuckled, stepping into my dress. I heard him chuckle before hearing his zipper. He came behind me as I pulled the dress up. I felt his lips on my bare shoulder as he started zipping the dress.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” He crooned as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “I love you, iubită.” He kissed my neck as I turned around and looked up at him.

“I love you too, baby.” I signed back to him before buttoning his vest. I grabbed his suit jacket and handed it to him. I watched as he put it on and smiled at him. “You look so handsome, sweetheart.” I told him as I fixed his hair.  I stared at him and he had the same affectionate look on his face. We both jumped in surprise when a loud knock on the door broke us from our trance.

“Two minutes, Mr. Stan!” The voice on the other side shouted and ran off down the hall. I put my hand on his chest and kissed him.

“You’d better go, Sebastian.” I chuckled as I imitated James’ accent. “You wouldn’t want to keep Sharon Stone waiting.” I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled.

“She doesn’t hold a candle to you, printesă.” He kissed me before walking out the door. I sat down and waited as the commercials played.

The show came back and James started introducing the guests. When Sebastian came out, he danced and smiled. His interview was something else. I watched the man I love flirt shamelessly with Sharon and get that lovely color of red on his cheeks when she called him cute.

“Good God, this man is such a flirt.” I said out loud. “Thank goodness there were no lube jokes though.” I chuckled and finished watching the interview. When the segment was over, Sebastian came back to the room. His laugh lines were so evident and all I could do was stare at him as he ran a hand through his hair.

“So what did you think?” He asked, strutting over to me and pulling me off the couch and hugging me.

“What on earth do I have to do to get a real vampire bite?” I chuckled, holding him tight.

“That might just be part of that payback we were talking about.” He whispered in my ear before nibbling it.

“Don’t get my hopes up, baby.” I crooned, my hand wrapping tight around his waist.

“Fine. I promise that will be part of the payback.” He said as he dipped his head to my neck and sucked on the skin, making me let out a moan.

“We need to get back to the hotel. It wouldn’t take much for me to try and get that payback right now.” I pulled away from him and grabbed my purse. He held out a hand and we walked out the door, waving and smiling. He helped me into the car and started back to the hotel. I stared at him as he drove, just imagining what he had running through that brain of his for my payback.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a two part story


End file.
